


The Last Time

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Almost Sex, F/M, Some angst, There's some crying in there, i tried to make it fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot where Zatanna goes to the Manor to see Bruce n stuff happens and there's some crying but it's all good in the end. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

Zatanna wasn’t quite sure why she found herself standing in front of the door to Wayne Manor. Her fist was poised to knock but then she thought about how the noise would be lost in the giant chasm that the Manor was. Alfred would probably never hear it.

She rang the bell instead and waited, hands in front of her, clasped together. It couldn’t have been very long, but the seconds had her blood pounding in her ears.

“Miss Zatanna, please come in. I heard your show was in town and I thought it was only a matter of time that you visited.”

She let out as much of a breath as she dared because she could never get it out of her head that Alfred and Bruce were trained to smell fear. “Thank you.”

It was only ten o’clock at night, and while Zatanna was slightly surprised that Alfred had decided to continue to be awake, it didn’t surprise her. She was sure that the butler had his routines that he did while waiting for Bruce to come home from patrol. She felt somewhat honor that he was staying in the kitchen to talk to her.

They talked about everything that had been happening since the last time that they had seen each other. Zatanna did a few tricks for him and he told her about what Wayne Enterprises was currently doing and how Damian was doing in school. He was overtly pleased to tell her that Master Damian was actually at a sleepover that night.

He never said Bruce’s name directly, as if he was either going to make her guess or he wanted the man to tell her other things himself.

She could never figure either of them out complete, but that seemed to be part of the challenge.

“I’m sorry to say this but I have to retire now,” Alfred told her at two o’clock. “It was lovely to catch up with you, Miss Zatanna.”  
  


She sat in the kitchen by herself for an hour or so. Eventually, she heard a sound from the one of the parlors. Hesitantly, she went there. Bruce finished sliding the clock back into place before he turned to her.

“Zatanna.” He smiled at her, his natural smile, complete with dimples.

“Bruce,” she said, returning his smile.

“Everyone’s been telling me about your show. The say that it’s fantastic and that they’re happy you made Gotham your last stop for the season.”

“How kind of them.”

They stood facing each other for a few moments longer before Bruce stepped forward and kissed her, tangling his fingers into her hair. She wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned into it with everything that she had.

She loved having him pressed against her. He pushed her against the wall, kissing her even deeper than ever before. It was a hungry, needy kiss, one that would be expected of teenagers, not two grown adults.

Sometimes she thought that Bruce never grew up though.

She didn’t think that now though, as they were tangled on the couch in each other, pausing only for breaths and the murmering of sweet nothings.

He pulled away again, this time to pick her up. She loved being craddled in his arms like this, loved the feeling of being totally safe from anything and everything.

“I love you,” she whispered against his neck, maybe soft enough that he didn’t hear, and he didn’t say anything in return. Her arms were around his neck, her mouth against it, distracting herself as he took them to his bedroom.

He set her down on the bed, leaning over her. Her heart was hammering, waiting for him to do anything.

“We shouldn’t do this.”

She stared at him. “You could have told Alfred to send me away. I know that he told you that I was here.”

His forehead rested against hers for a second before he pulled away again. She wanted to reach out for him and to bring him back to her, but Bruce was Bruce and if she did that he probably would just kick her out then.

“He didn’t, actually.”

“Oh.”

“But if he had, I wouldn’t have told him to send you away.”

“Then why are you trying now?”

His hands ran up her sides, causing her to sigh. “I’m not sending you away. I just don’t want to… Because you’re more than that to me.”

“And you could have any model in the world you want so why have me, a simple magic show girl?”

“That’s not it at all,” he started to try again. “But-”

“ _Bruce_. Don’t do what I think you’re about to do. You love Talia and Selina and-’

“You. I love _you_.” He wiped away tears that were starting to form. “I… I want to try us.”

He brought them up, taking her into his arms.

“I’m not stable,” she whispered. “If that’s what you’re looking for. And if it’s because I’m not a criminal, that’s stupid. And if it’s because Diana is with Steve or Clark again or back in Themyscira…”

He ran his fingers through her again. “It’s because I love you, Zatanna. Why don’t you believe me?”

“Because it’s almost three in the morning and I think the only reason you’re talking to me is left over adrenaline rush from a good patrol. Because we said we would be best friends and then you and Selina got together without you batting an eye. Because I know you, Bruce, and you’ll get tired of me.”

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, his hands rubbing up and down her back. She rested her head against his chest, trying to process everything.

“I’d never get tired of you,” he started, voice soft. “I want to know everything about you and for you to be in my life, permenantly. I’d want you to go on your tours if you want, because I know how much they mean to you. But, like you said, you’re one of my best friends.” He cupped her face, brushing away a few tears before kissing her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I want… I want to try to have a relationship with you.” Another kiss followed as they laid down on the bed.

He kept his arms around her after pulling a blanket around them, the embrace protective and loving. In his arms, she found herself falling asleep, content in a totally different way than how she had imagined this would end.

* * *

Damian was a little bit peeved. In all honesty, the sleepover was horrible and all that he wanted to do was come home and sleep. Also some decent food would be good, but he would digress.

He was not expecting when he walked into the dining room to find his father laughing with some woman. He dimly recognized her from promotional posters from around the city--Zatanna?

“Father, Miss…” he began as he dropped his bags.

“I’m Zatanna Zatara,” the woman introduced as she stood up. He noticed that the sweater and jeans she was wearing were actually Bruce’s.

“You stayed the night?”

She flinched before smiling. “Yeah, I did. We-”

“Damian. Zatanna, you don’t need to-”

“Are dating,” she kept saying, raising her voice. She  reached out and squeezed Bruce’s hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you from the grapevine.”

He wasn’t sure why he liked her, but he did. He managed a smile before saying, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, as well.”

Alfred came in a few minutes later with breakfast food for everyone. Bruce and Zatanna kept staring at each other during the whole meal--Damian could almost see the heart eyes.

* * *

  
She had come to the Manor without any purpose except for maybe one last time with Bruce but she would be leaving with anything but.

**Author's Note:**

> No but can you imagine Zatanna as Damian's step mom? He probably wouldn't like her at first but then they would pull pranks on everyone together.


End file.
